Cloud Saladin
The Dark Squirrel,Cloud Saladin, '''is the Father of Numair Saladin and the Edolas Version of his Teacher Cloud Moana. He is an Iron Dragon Slayer of Shatter Dusk willing taking on the Experimentation to create Second Generation Dragon slayers, although none know this except Cloud and Numiar who are searching for him currently having heard he had joined a dark guild recently. Although this being Said His guild Master Gavin suspects something. He seems to willing Follow Gavin but he seems to have his own Purpose in his efforts in Shattered Dusk but none the less he is one of the most Loyal members of Shattered Dusk, Even blatantly following orders most wouldn't dare to follow. Appearance He is very similar in appearance to Cloud Moana being that they are parallel Beings, this similarity is to the point that most people can't tell them apart unless they really know at least one of the Cloud's. Like his counterpart most of his attire he is seen wearing something with purple in it often wearing some type of black and purple jacket but unlike Cloud Moana he doesn't wear a scarf. Personality Unlike his Earthland Counterpart he is quite open with people being very friendly with everyone. He seems to find conversation very enjoyable often talking some of his guild members to death to their annoyance. But this is only a facade in all honesty he isn't very friendly being one of the most sadistic beings in existence. This Sadistic Nature quickly comes into play when he goes into battle often torturing his opponents to the point of crippling them as he continues to hit them with Darkness Magic. In battle it is said by his fellow guild mates "he truly is a monster on a whole nother level then most people." His sadistic Nature in battle is one of the few things he and is Earthland counterpart share. He also seems to have a father like attitude sometimes this mostly happens when he talks to most younger dark mages or mages although no one can pinpoint why this is. History Currently his history is unknown besides he came to Earthland and had Numiar with an unknown Women and then met Cloud. Magic and Abilities '''Abilities Massive Amounts of Strength - '''Thanks to his dragon slayer magic he has even greater strength than most normal human mages but his strength is also greatly increased from something else as well. '''Supposed Immortality - when he went through the Anima his body was barraged by a ton of Eterano making his body supposedly immortal. This massive surge of eterano on his body gave it incredible and almost superhuman strength and durability as well as making it where he doesn't age. Although he can die from being killed. Great magic Power - Sadly being from Edolas he needed a way to absorb Eterano into his body and that's where his Iron Dragon slayer Lacrima comes in allowing him now to Absorb and use Eterano. He also seems to have another none Dragon Lacrima on his attire for him to use Darkness magic. Magic Iron Dragon slayer Magic Darkness Magic - '''Unlike most Darkness user to use his form of Darkness magic Cloud uses a lacrima on his attire to create darkness this is original form of magic and casting magic since he didnt have magic origin being from Edolas. He is an expert user of Darkness Magic being able to match many strong user of this magic even though he wasn't orn with the ability to use it. * '''Dark Barrier - '''Cloud raises his hand up as a bubble like barrier of darkness appears around him shielding him from damage. This spell is strong enough to block multiple forms of spells all at once. * '''Dark Rondo * Dark Delete Trivia * He will probably Die YAY!!